


Forever More

by Cali_se



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Seduction, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: ...he's not afraid. From the moment they met, this was his destiny.





	Forever More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Vampire Hannibal Fest.
> 
> Me on Tumblr: [Bluecaliessi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluecaliessi/html#cutid)

He's been warned time and time again to stay away from the Count, to forget all about him and move on with his life. But Will knows him too well now, and is too well known in return: he's memorised the lines of his frame, the curve of his face, his devastating cheekbones, his proud gait. He knows the depths of his heart, the dark, lonely place where his soul resides; he sees the sad knowledge of many long years in his eyes, and the fresh spark of hope that now flickers there.

How could he not be here tonight? He was always meant to be here. 

A thrill runs through him as seductive eyes roam his face and strong hands cup his cheeks. Weeks of courtship, intimate dinners, fireside talks - a meeting of minds - have led to this. Now, here they are at last, standing by the fireplace, in each other's arms. 

Will reaches out to let his hands rest against broad shoulders; his fingers tingle and burn and he longs to free his companion from his garments, to see him, to know his body. He takes in the sight: the smooth, lustrous hair swept away from a face that is itself a timeless monument to ethereal beauty; the line of his jaw, his neck; the elegant white shirt he wears so well, with the first few buttons already unhooked, partly exposing his chest. Will touches him there, tracing a path downwards, watching the effect of his touch with increasing wonderment before being pulled into another tight embrace. 

They sink down together onto the fireside rug, and start to undress each other. Utterly mesmerised as ravenous, ravishing lips press kisses over his chest and his belly, Will lies back and closes his eyes. A surge of lust rushes through him as an eager tongue traces its way along his body. He is already aroused beyond belief and aching for release.

"Please..." he moans, and when he is answered with a long, lingering kiss, he feels he might die from the pleasure. He reaches up to stroke the stray locks of hair that have fallen across his lover's forehead. "Hannibal," he says, and desire overwhelms him as Hannibal begins to move, effortlessly and achingly slowly. It feels as though they are becoming one, merging one into the other, never again to part.

It's quiet; nothing stirs the air except for the distant rumble of the quietening storm. Will holds on tight as Hannibal continues to move against him, with him, seeming to surround him and enter him and lift him all at once, each touch and every kiss bringing him ever nearer to climax. And in that moment, as spiralling waves of pleasure begin to take him over, Will can feel Hannibal's lips pressing against his neck, nuzzling the warm flesh there. 

Hannibal lifts his face to fix his eyes on Will once again. His darkening, lustful gaze is so intense, Will feels it down to his marrow, in his blood. And when Hannibal parts his lips, Will is lost...

But he's not afraid. From the moment they met, this was his destiny. He doesn't resist the inevitable; he simply nods: _Take me with you._

There is pain, as sweetly intense as the pleasure that bookends it; the two polar sensations ride together awhile before surrender takes their place; after that, all Will can hear and feel and see is Hannibal as he clasps his body to his own, and falls between two worlds...

_Forever more I'm yours... forever more entwined..._

_Together we will rise..._

_...in darkness and in shadow._


End file.
